What?
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Only first chapter so its hard to Summerize...ahh Xander and Yorgi...something happens and neither of them will know how its turns out....THE BEST Main idea i have, what do u expect i cant give it all away : rated for later chaps


* * *

**_A new story I thought I would write. I would love it if anyone who read this had a story of this kind or wants to give me a idea ,cause I love movie pairings. I encourage reviews just to know if anyone likes what i have in my mind but you dont have to. buttt...PLEASE REVIEW :) _****__**

* * *

Xanders eyes blurred until the vision in front of him was crystal clear. "Yorgi" he moaned still tired from the little rest he got. Yorgi stood there at the foot of the bed, silent. He pressed his pointer finger up to his Russian lips. "Shhh" He came closer over to the side of the bed. "I don't want anyone to hear" his voice low with a bit of an accent present._**Oh no did he figure me out…shit I have to think fast **_

"Hear what" the words coming out scratchy and deep from Xanders mouth.

"Get out of bed" he motioned and turned around. Slowly and elegantly he glided to the door, his long black silk robe slid across the floor with him. All he had under that robe was a pair of black-stripped boxers and a plain white t-shirt …those ones you buy in a pack of 6.

Xander threw the thick cream colored comforter over to the other side of the bed as he pulled himself up. His legs came over the side as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What is this about" he was worried; if he died that night no one could save him. Moaning he threw the fur coat over his bare chest and small thin boxers. Glancing up he caught Yorgi's cold gaze at him. Wow this man is always serious, he thought.

He followed the mans lead in front of him down the long dark hallway. The only light came from a candle Yorgi held above. Finally they had arrived at the secret location. Xander peered up at the humungous wooden door before him. They were mahogany with steel spikes coming out of one end…it kind of gave it that castle look.

Once inside his eyes searched far and wide the vast room. A huge bed filled most of the space smack dab in the middle and dark red lights dimmed the room even more. "I need you to help me with something" As he spoke he didn't even bother to look at the con.

"What's up Yorgi" Yorgi bitterly went to the bed and sat down. He looked at his fingers intertwining them back and forth. What was he to do? he was confused and scared and all he needed was an indication… And it came.

Xander saw the how the mans face had changed dramatically. He looked soo…vulnerable, which is odd for Yorgi. When he didn't respond Xander took the chance and sat down next to evil sinister yet oddly charming man. He put his arm around Yorgis shoulder and starred at him waiting for the man to pull up his head. Their thighs lay just inches away from each other so close heat was starting.

"Whatever it is Yorgi, its ok you can tell me…I mean look man do I look like I'm gonna tell." He smirked pointing his left hand into his chest. Yorgi finally looked up and starred into the other mans eyes. "What what is it yo…?" He was cut off by hot Russian lips forced against his and a warm palm on his bare chest. His instant reaction was to pull away.

Started, he had lost the words stuck in his head. Yorgi grabbed the other mans hand and placed it on his hard erection seeping out of his boxers. Xander didn't know why but he kind of grabbed it. _Wait what the fuck NO _he yanked his hand back." Look I'm sorry but I just ca…I have to go."

He threw the coat in a swivel and left Yorgi sitting on the bed. As the large door slammed shut Yorgi fell into his hands. Everything had gone wrong, everything. What was he to do? Tomorrow they had to pick out cars and it would feel just…weird. That same thought ran through Xander's mind as he quickly entered his room.

What had just happened was unbelievable, unreal, and unnatural. _Shit shit shit _Xander paced back and forth. This whole mission was stupid and not at all what he expected. This whole time he had thought Yorgi was straight, he was sure of it. He had different girls in his room every night and would occasionally grab their ass at parties. He had it all wrong, but Yorgi never EVEN hit on him or glanced at him in a sexual way.

_Ahhh too much to think about _he sighed and fell onto his bed. What was he to do? Just quit? Whatever he was to do he would have to think about it in the morning, now he had to sleep.

* * *

**_How did u like it? short , yes i know all of my first chapters are like this thats the point to drawl in readers so that i can make it better HOPEFULLY to the end. And the update date usually depends on if i know whats going to happen and if people actually think this story is ok. _**

**__**

**_Thanx to anyone who reads my stories i deeply appreciate it :) _**


End file.
